1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a device for disrupting cells, and more particularly, to a micro-device for disrupting cells and a method for disrupting cells using the micro-device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A nucleic acid-based micro total analysis system (“μTAS”) is a promising platform for analyzing molecules. In such an analytic system, all analysis processes, e.g., a nucleic acid sample preparation process, an amplification process and a detection process, are integrated on a microchip and are automated. Real-time polymerase chain reaction (“PCR”) process has been widely used since additional post-PCR analysis processes, e.g., electrophoresis and fluorescent imaging, may be omitted, thereby saving time and reducing complexity.
However, the sample preparation process for obtaining a nucleic acid suitable for PCR from a raw sample has not been effectively integrated into the entire analysis process on a microchip. Impurities in a sample may directly affect the specificity and sensitivity of PCR. Accordingly, elimination of impurities in a sample may substantially improve the amplification process.
Moreover, a target analyte in a sample is concentrated from an initial large volume to a small volume, and thus the initial sample having a volume of milliliters (ml) may be processed in the micro-device. Such a property improves PCR sensitivity, and is of great merit in using the micro-device beyond the capacities of laboratory equipment. Accordingly, inclusion of such functions in the device for nucleic acid preparation may substantially improve the application of the microfluidic analysis system.
The nucleic acid preparation process typically includes cell disruption for releasing nucleic acid from inside a cell to outside the cell. Cell disruption may include a process for disrupting cell membranes or cell walls. In particular, gram positive bacteria have a very thick peptidoglycan layer. Accordingly, it is more difficult to disrupt the cell membranes of gram positive bacteria than those of gram negative bacteria. Staphylococcus aureus (“S. aureus”), Streptococcus pneumoniae, and Enterococcus species, are examples of gram positive bacteria. An example of a Staphylococcus aureus species is methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (“MRSA”) and Enterococcus species include Vancomycin-resistant Enterococcus (“VRE”). Streptococcus pneumoniae is a causative pathogen of, for example, pneumonia and sepsis.